


Dates, Drama and Dreamatoriums

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dreamatorium, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Abed go on a date. <br/>Abed shows him the new mini-Dreamatorium.<br/>They hash out a few things about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates, Drama and Dreamatoriums

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Abed/anyone.   
> It's so much fun. 
> 
> So while I usually write Troy/Abed I decided to pair him with Jeff and, well, this was the result.
> 
> I'm considering writing a Troy/Abed & Jeff/Abed jealousy fic with maybe another pairing too. Idk, might even go for a Hetero pairing for a change too :)

Jeff knocked on the door to Abed, Troy and Annie's apartment. 

Ever since he started dating Abed he wanted them to live together, but Abed refused to leave the apartment and Jeff obviously didn't want to move into the blanket fort with Abed.

He shuddered at the recurring nightmare of being caught by Troy or Annie in the middle of sex.

Thankfully, neither Troy nor Annie were at the apartment now. It was just the two of them alone.

Abed answered the door, "Hi Jeff," he greeted. 

One of the most interesting things about dating Abed was that he didn't treat Jeff and differently (other than the sex, of course). 

Jeff grinned, "Hey Abed," he stepped inside, "Wow I haven't been here for a few episodes." 

Abed's face lit up. 

Jeff discovered it pretty early on in their relationship. After an innocent 'I wonder what the audience thinks of us,' Abed didn't stop smiling for almost two days. Jeff already knew Abed loved TV. Now that he had something else to love, Jeff tried to break the fourth wall with their relationship as often as possible just for Abed's reaction.

Jeff kissed Abed chastely, "The others aren't here are they?" 

Abed shook his head.

Jeff kissed Abed much less chastely then.

Eventually Jeff broke the kiss. He was here for a reason. He didn't need to turn another one of their dates into a sex thing. "So, you wanted to show me the Dreamatorium?" 

"Yes." Abed led Jeff by hand into the blanket fort. He'd gotten a slightly larger box just big enough for the two of them just for this occasion. He opened the door and then turned to see Jeff's reaction.

Jeff was quiet for a moment too long, "Uh, wow. Cool." 

Abed's smile faltered, "You don't like it?"

"No, I do." 

"No, you don't." Abed's been getting better at reading facial cues, "It's okay, Jeff. We don't have many of the same interests. I don't mind." 

"That's not true," Jeff interrupts, kissing Abed to shut him up, "I haven't tried it yet. Let's play, yeah?" 

Abed nods uncertainly. 

The two of them step inside the small box and Abed closes the door. 

"It's very cozy." Jeff comments, doing his best to ignore the closeness. He was not going to turn this into another sex thing... maybe.

"Where do you want to go?" 

Jeff thinks for a moment, "How about you choose?"

Abed nods, "Activate Study Room Scenario."

"Keeping it simple. Nice." Jeff comments, "So, what are we doing in the study room?" 

"If this were my old Dreamatorium we'd be able to sit down properly, so let's just assume we're sitting in our usual seats." 

Jeff pretends to look around with interest, "We're alone?" 

"The others can be here if you want, why?" 

"So I can do this." 

Jeff bends down to kiss Abed but Abed turns his head away. 

"What's wrong?" 

"If we're sitting in our normal seats then how can you kiss me?" 

Jeff thinks, "I'm sitting in Troy's seat. Can I kiss you now?"

"Why are you sitting in Troy's seat?" Abed asks, denying another Jeff Winger kiss. 

"Because I wanted to sit closer to you." Again, Abed deflects the kiss. 

"Why did you want to sit closer to me?"

"Because I'm your friggin' boyfriend, Abed!" Jeff yells. 

He's breathing heavily onto Abed's face now. He didn't mean for them to get into an argument (or as alway, Jeff arguing and Abed staring at him), but apparently he had some internal issues about his distance to Abed. 

"I'm sorry. Do you want to end the simulation?" Abed asks. He can tell Jeff's angry but he has no idea why. He never does.

Jeff sighs, "Abed, are you happy to be in a relationship with me?" 

Abed doesn't hesitate in answering, "Yes. I enjoy spending time with you." 

"You also enjoy spending time with Annie and Troy and the others." Jeff says. He doesn't mean it to sound bitter, but it kinda does in his ears. 

"Do you think I'm cheating on you with Annie or Troy?" Abed asks seriously.

"No," Jeff laughs, "I'm just not sure if you understand the different between friendship and," he gestures between them in the tiny space, "a relationship." He sighs again, "I feel like we're friends with benefits."

"Isn't that what a relationship is?" Abed asks, confirming Jeff's fears, "Being friends with someone and also having sex with them?"

Jeff sighs and pulls Abed into an embrace. The kid's all skinny limbs and bones but Jeff always thought they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle like this. 

"End simulation." Abed murmurs into Jeff's pectoral muscle.

They stay like that for awhile before the door opens and Troy and Annie walk in, "We're back!" Annie announces loudly. 

"Whatever compromising position you two are in, please keep it family friendly." Troy continues.

Abed opens the door to the Dreamatorium and the two of them disconnect. 

"So much for our date," Jeff laments quietly. 

"I didn't mind it," Abed states, "It really helped me understand our relationship."

~

The next day at the study group, Abed sits next to Jeff.


End file.
